And we'll have the scars to prove it
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Pós-guerra. presente de Amigo Oculto para Zah


**And we'll have the scars to prove it**

**I - there's so many wars we fought**

Há uma trilha de cinzas no meio do corredor. Mesas derrubadas e vidro quebrado estão espalhados pelo caminho, e pedras de paredes destruídas ocupam lugares variados do aposento, tornando a circulação difícil.

Ela se senta numa delas, balançando rispidamente a cabeça quando Papoula se aproxima com a varinha, olhos em seu ferimento. "Vá cuidar dos outros", diz. "Eu estou bem".

Papoula a encara com censura, mas não discute e se afasta. Ela torna a encarar o Salão em ruínas, pensando que no mínimo três _reparos_ serão necessários para aquelas janelas, e ponderando sobre o tempo que toda aquela reconstrução vai levar. Dentro de alguns meses, provavelmente, a escola será reaberta.

(Ela mantém o olhar distante dos corpos, após a contagem inicial. No momento, a lógica é sua aliada e a melhor atitude – as emoções virão depois, na privacidade de sua sala, quando as lembranças de Fred Weasley tentando convencê-la a participar de uma partida de Snap Explosivo e Ninfadora Tonks mudando de narizes ao seu lado durante um jantar invadirão sua mente.)

Ao ouvir um barulho ao seu lado, vira a cabeça rapidamente, com um instinto defensivo que, ela espera, desaparecerá após alguns dias. Ela assiste o menino se levantando após o tropeço, sentando-se numa pedra próxima, tremendo como se sentisse um frio inimaginável. Minerva o encara por alguns segundos e então se aproxima, depositando sua capa em seus ombros e abraçando um estudante pela primeira vez na vida.

(Ao sentir o calor do corpo magricela, ela lembra dos olhos vermelhos e furiosos de Lord Voldemort, da voz ofídica enunciando feitiços enquanto ele invadia a sua escola, a sua casa, o seu mundo. Foi o duelo mais assustador de sua vida – e o mais furioso também.)

Ela pensa em todas as outras crianças tremendo nesse Salão, e, enquanto Dênis Creevey soluça em seu ombro, lança outro olhar pelo aposento e encontra os olhos de Flitwick e Sibila, encarando-a de outras mesas.

Dá-lhes um aceno de cabeça silencioso, e tem certeza de que eles entendem.

(Hogwarts volta a funcionar em menos de quatro semanas. Na reportagem de capa a respeito, o Profeta Diário não consegue esconder seu assombro.)

_**X**_

**II – there's so many things we're not**

Ele passa os dedos pela veste cara, suja e amarrotada. Os olhos dela se demoram nas suas mãos, e então notam a queimadura no pulso, e ela abre a boca para perguntar, mas Draco a responde antes disso: "Foi na Sala Precisa".

Sua mãe se cala, olhando nos olhos. Ela faz um gesto com a mão como se quisesse abraça-lo, mas deve haver algo no rosto dele que diga que isso não é uma boa idéia, pois ela rapidamente a abaixa e entrelaça os dedos nos dele. Do outro lado, seu pai passa o braço em torno de seus ombros. Ele não diz nada.

(Mais tarde, muitos bruxos fariam declarações sobre como, durante aquele ano, parecia que a guerra nunca terminaria, mas para ele era como se ela tivesse passado tão rápido que não tivera sequer tempo para pensar. Era como se não tivesse outra escolha, como se não houvesse outra opção. Ele os mataria, afinal, ele mataria todos os três. Não havia outra forma de agir. Ele mataria todos os três – e por isso se juntaram à ele e o ajudaram a matar dezenas, centenas, milhares de filhos e mães e pais que um dia haviam sentado juntos e dado as mãos como eles faziam agora.)

"Nós vamos ficar bem", ela diz, e Lucius balança a cabeça enérgico, os dois encarando-o profundamente.

Draco abaixa a cabeça e chora baixinho.

(Quando os dois o abraçam, ele escorrega o braço por debaixo de suas vestes, cobrindo a Marca.)

_**X**_

**III - those times when love's what you hate**

Após limpar os óculos na barra das vestes, Percy enxuga os olhos e os recoloca, olhando-a do seu lado. Ele já a viu chorando inúmeras vezes, por coisas muito pequenas, mas agora não. Agora ela abraça Gina, abraça Rony, abraça Jorge com tanta força que parece machucá-lo, e, embora derrame algumas lágrimas, não tem a reação que ele esperaria. Em vez disso, respira profundamente várias vezes, tentando se manter calma.

(No futuro, depois de algum tempo, Percy pedirá a Harry uma narração real e detalhada sobre o que ele perdeu, e ele a imaginará observando os ponteiros da família movendo-se na direção dos dizeres "perigo mortal", encarando os ferimentos de seu pai no St. Mungus, soluçando desesperadamente nos braços de Lupin após um encontro com um bicho-papão na ordem e dizendo que, com metade da família na Ordem, seria um milagre se todos sobrevivessem.)

Ao se adiantar em sua direção, ele evita olhar para o corpo próximo, para não arriscar desabar, e a puxa contra si, num abraço apertado, querendo dizer que vai ficar tudo bem mas sem conseguir encontrar as palavras certas. Ela fica parada por alguns segundos e então o aperta de volta, chorando levemente, seu corpo velho e frágil tremendo contra o dele.

(Molly Weasley é a pessoa mais forte que ele já conheceu.

É alguém que mereceria um milagre.)

Ele deixa que ela descanse a cabeça em seu peito enquanto acaricia seus cabelos que já começam a ficar grisalhos. Sente suas lágrimas e ouve seus soluços, sons rápidos e dolorosos que aos poucos aumentam de volume, como o uivo de um animal ferido.

Depois de algum tempo, é como se a segurasse. Ela pára de soluçar aos poucos, com a cabeça ainda apoiada, fechando os olhos em silêncio, como se quisesse dormir, como se nunca estivesse tão cansada na vida. Com a voz fraca, murmura um "obrigada", e Percy tem que se segurar para não chorar também.

(Ele se pergunta se Fred teve que abraçá-la assim quando ele foi embora.)

_**X**_

**IV – we're marching on**

O dormitório masculine está vazio, como esperado. É estranho entrar nele depois de um ano. Não há grandes mudanças, mas é como encontrar um amigo que não se vê há algum tempo – há um estranhamento enquanto ele entra e sente na cama antiga, deitando-se com a cabeça no travesseiro.

Sente-se mais exausto do que jamais esteve, mas dormir é uma idéia tão absurda que quase o faz rir. Em vez disso, ele fecha os olhos e tenta não pensar em nada.

(O menino-que-sobreviveu.

O menino que fez o que deveria fazer.)

"Harry?", ele ouve, e levanta-se abruptamente para avistar Neville, parado na porta, com um prato com um sanduíche nas mãos. "Hm, tudo bem se eu entrar? O Monstro disse que você queria..." Ele gesticula para o prato, nervoso. "Daí eu me ofereci para trazer. Mas posso voltar depois, se quiser."

Ele quer profundamente, mas apenas dá de ombros e indica a cama ao lado da que está sentado. Neville anda lentamente e senta, passando-lhe o prato.

Harry o olha. De repente, o sanduíche parece uma idéia meio idiota. Ele tinha imaginado uma fantasia de comer algo bom e pesado e cair no sono logo depois, mas, agora, diante da possibilidade, se sente meio enjoado.

"Você está cansado?" Neville pergunta, e Harry o encara tão rapidamente que ele desvia o olhar. "Desculpa.", ele diz, e só então Harry repara na sujeira nas vestes dele, poeira e sangue de ferimentos já remendados.

"Nah, tudo bem." Ele parte o sanduíche em dois e estende o pedaço para Neville. "Quer?" Neville confirma com a cabeça, pegando-o e mordendo-o de imediato – e Harry realmente não reparou o quão magro ele se tornou nesse ano, as bochechas antes redondas parecendo mais afundadas no rosto do que jamais havia visto.

Enquanto o assiste mastigando, ele se dá conta que Neville é a única pessoa do mundo que poderia, se as coisas tivessem acontecido de maneira diferente, estar no seu lugar agora, o que faz com que qualquer desconforto com relação à presença dele desapareça.

"Eu estou exausto", diz, as palavras saindo com dificuldade. Era verdade: Estava exausto, estava vazio, e as lembranças dos corpos estendidos no Salão começavam a rondá-lo ameaçadoramente, dizendo-lhe para voltar, para dar algum discurso, para tentar consolar as famílias, para resolver tudo de alguma forma.

(O menino-que-sobreviveu.

O menino que não tinha idéia do que fazer depois disso.)

"Acho que todos estamos", fala Neville. Harry o encara cuidadosamente, lembrando do menino inofensivo e meio abobado que entrou procurando um sapo no seu vagão de trem.

(Há uma parte dele que deseja contar a Neville toda a verdade sobre a Profecia, e uma outra parte que gosta demais dele para isso.)

"Mas sabe de uma coisa, Harry?" Ele continua, dando outra mordida no sanduíche. Harry desvia o olhar e passa seus dedos pela cicatriz, traçando-a com cuidado, o som da maldição da morte final de Voldemort retornando aos seus ouvidos, seguido pelo som do corpo dele batendo no chão.

"O que?"

"Eu estou feliz" Neville diz, sorrindo levemente, com uma sinceridade que parece surpreendê-lo tanto quanto surpreende a Harry. "Pelo que nós fizemos."

Harry o olha.

Ele não tem certeza de quantas pessoas Neville necessariamente se refere ao dizer "_nós"_, mas, aos seus ouvidos, "nós" de repente se refere a todos no mundo – todos os bruxos, todos os trouxas, todos os que choram no Salão Comunal, todos os mortos ao seu redor.

Ele pensa no memorial em Godric's Hollow – pensa nos "_Boa sorte, Harry!" _e _"Estamos com você, Harry!"_, e na expressão daquelas pessoas anônimas quando ouvissem sobre o que acabava de ter acontecido.

Sob o olhar de Neville, ele pega sua metade do sanduíche e morde, e é um alívio constatar que gosto bom ele tem.

(Pensa em Gina sorrindo diante dele antes de unir seus lábios, em Rony e Hermione acenando-lhe em sua direção de mãos dadas, em todo o resto do trabalho de reconstrução que deve ser feito, em testes para auror diante de Kingsley, em uma ou duas crianças de olhos verdes brilhantes se despedindo dele antes de pegar o trem para Hogwarts – pensa em milhões de coisas que nunca aconteceram.)

Ele mastiga o sanduíche e engole, e então volta a traçar a cicatriz com uma das mãos, sentindo com cuidado o formato de raio antes de responder.

(O menino-que-sobreviveu.

O menino com uma vida inteira pela frente.)

"É", ele diz, sentindo-se em paz pela primeira vez em semanas e sorrindo de volta para o amigo. "Eu também".


End file.
